Rockslide
by Lord of Kavaka
Summary: Richard and Kahlan are separated from their companions by a rockslide. Rated M for safety.


**TITLE:** Rockslide  
><strong>AUTHOR:<strong> Lord of Kavaka  
><strong>CHARACTERS:<strong> Richard/Kahlan  
><strong>RATING:<strong> M  
><strong>TIMELINE:<strong> Set sometime during Season 2  
><strong>STORY <strong>**TYPE:** Romance  
><strong>SPOILERS:<strong> Anything in Season 1 or Season 2  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> I do not own them, and I make no profit from this.  
><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> Richard and Kahlan are separated from their companions by a rockslide.  
><strong>AUTHOR<strong>**'****S****NOTE:** This one-shot is in honor of the "birthday" of Legend of the Seeker.

* * *

><p><strong>Rockslide<strong>

"KAHLAN! RUN! RUN NOW!"

Kahlan turned around, feeling Richard's hand on the small of her back as he directed her away from the center of the path. Their little group scattered as the rocks from the cliff face above began to tumble down on them. They had been aware of how treacherous the path was, as it hugged the cliff, but was still dangerously close to a fall drop. They had been walking carefully along the edge, when the ground suddenly shook. And now rocks were falling from the sky.

Looking over her shoulder as Richard guided her away from the falling debris, Kahlan spied Cara pulling the wizard back just as a large boulder collided with the path, knocking a large chunk of it away and down the precipice. Soon, many more pieces began to fall and the ground itself trembled with the sheer chaos of it.

"Watch yourself, wizard!" Cara hissed, looking exacerbated, as Zedd raised his hands, trying feebly to use his magic to prevent any further destruction of the winding mountain path.

There was a loud roar as earth separated from earth. Green flames began to erupt from the crevice as it continued to spread, increasing the growing gap between them and the others. Richard grabbed Kahlan and pulled her down, flattening himself over her as the sound of debris cascaded down over them. She could hear Richard's breath, and feel its warmth against the nape of her neck, and despite the terrifying conditions, she felt a spark of desire rise up in her center.

The ground continued to quake, and Kahlan shut her eyes, afraid they might be swallowed up in the gaping maw of the newly formed rift to the Underworld. However, before she knew it, the shaking had ceased, and the comforting weight of Richard above her disappeared. Her eyes shot open and she saw his proffered hand, ready to assist her to her feet.

She accepted his hand and stood up, absently resting one free hand on his chest as she leaned against him, a little dazed from what had just happened. Richard was shouting something over the din of falling debris and the roar of green flames that were shooting up from the large crevice that now separated them from their compatriots.

"—need to find another way, my boy!" Kahlan heard Zedd shout back.

Richard was nodding. "Kahlan and I will double back and find a way down from the cliff. I saw a village not far… about a day and a half away. Did you see it?"

Through the flicker of the green flames, Zedd looked uncertain. Cara huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I saw it," she stated. "Even if the wizard didn't."

"We'll meet up there then," Richard offered.

"I'll make sure the wizard gets there," Cara replied.

"Hey… what about _me_ making sure _you_ get there?" Zedd interjected.

Cara cocked her head slowly and glanced up at Zedd. "Seriously?"

Zedd smiled and arched an eyebrow. "You have a point, my dear Mord'Sith, but don't forget… we might need to find some food on the way."

"Spirits help me!" Cara scoffed as she rolled her eyes, turning to follow the wizard as he began to walk down the trail, away from the rift. She stopped briefly, looking over her shoulder, staring back at Richard and Kahlan. "You two be safe."

"Don't worry, we will!" Richard shouted back, his arm tightening around Kahlan's waist, making her heart skip a beat with the closeness they were sharing at this moment.

They stood like that for the longest time, watching the retreating forms of the Mord'Sith and the Wizard, occasionally hearing their endearing banter over the snapping and snarling of the green flames that continued to sprout up from the rift that was separating them from their friends.

Kahlan let out a soft sigh and looked up at Richard. "We should get going, too," she said. "We have a long walk ahead of us."

Richard nodded and reluctantly released his grip on her waist. Kahlan could not help but let out a soft sigh of disappointment at the loss of his touch, but soon his hand was on the small of her back again as he turned her around, heading away from the rockslide and the newly formed rift to the Underworld.

XXX

"Here, give me your hand," Richard said. He was just one step below her.

They had been unable to find an easy way down, so they took to scaling down the slope. With his expertise as a former Woods Guide, Kahlan felt secure and safe with Richard's instructions. It was always easy to follow the Seeker, especially when she was granted such a nice view of his impressive physique. But it was distracting, as well. And it could be deadly serious in their present situation.

Yet still, Kahlan could not help but think of him. She remembered the time he had spied her bathing in the waterfall. She had secretly loved the way his eyes had seen everything, and how he then tried to deny it, out of propriety. She had nearly blushed, though, as once or twice, she had spied on him and not been caught. Her heart would hammer in her chest and her cheeks would flush warm, and feelings that should not be there, invaded her. When it came to her Seeker, she could not look away. He was too important to her, more so than anything in her entire life.

And now, here she was, scaling a dangerous cliff, unable to get her mind out of those precious few instances in which they had been alone and had been allowed to touch… but not too far… because if they went too far, the consequences would be more than she could bear.

"Kahlan! Give me your hand!" Richard raised his voice, snapping her out of her distracting thoughts.

Kahlan shook her head, and reached out. Richard grasped her hand and held on tightly as he helped her down from the ledge she was on, joining him on the small outcrop of rocks he stood. She held onto his arms as she leaned over the edge, glancing down at what awaited them.

"Still a long way down," she commented as she leaned back, feeling him gripping her more tightly. Kahlan flicked her head a bit, making her dark hair shift back, revealing more of her features. "I don't think we'll be able to meet up with Zedd and Cara on time."

"We will, don't worry," Richard assured her, releasing his hold and working his way down to the next ledge. Once he was secure, he gazed up at her and offered his arms. She smiled, and slipped down, relishing his touch as they climbed down the steep mountain slope.

They continued like that for an hour, only speaking when necessary, most of it seemed to be Richard needing to snap Kahlan out of her surprisingly heated thoughts she was having about the Seeker. It had been some time since her imagination had gotten carried away like this, and it was shocking to say the least. Kahlan was used to having more of a control over her mind, but for some reason having that rockslide almost hit her was making her want to give in to her desires more than she had ever before.

Eventually, even with her distracted thoughts, they made it to the floor of the valley. Richard was breathing heavily and looked slightly upset with her, so Kahlan remained silent as they trudged through the forest, looking for a place to make camp.

As Richard busied himself with finding them something to eat, Kahlan prepared the fire, pleased that—thanks to him—she actually knew what she was doing. She set up a little circle of stones and piled some twigs and dry leaves together, then struck two rocks together until the spark ignited and flames took hold. She added some small sticks and branches to the fire until it was burning brightly. Her cheeks flushed warm from the intensity of the heat, and she found herself musing about how wonderful it would feel if that burning heat was coming from within instead of from without.

"I couldn't find anything other than some fruit and berries," Richard's voice intruded on her thoughts, but it was a welcomed intrusion.

Kahlan smiled warmly as he slipped down on the ground beside her, his head turning slight as he cast a glance down at their bedrolls, taking note of how close she had placed them. He looked back up at her with questioning eyes.

"It's going to get cold tonight," Kahlan murmured. "We could both use the shared body heat."

Richard raised his eyebrows and looked a little stunned at her choice of words. His warm brown eyes practically bore into hers and she had to avert her gaze at the intensity of his. Slowly he handed her a pear and some berries, and she could not help but notice that he gave her the lion's share of the berries he had collected. Kahlan smiled; he was always like that, thinking of others—of her—before himself.

They ate in companionable silence, listening to the flickering of the fire. Occasionally, Richard would get up and add another branch to the flames, but he'd always return to her side. Eventually, Kahlan found herself leaning against his side, and was pleased when he opened up his arm and slung it over her shoulders, allowing her to bury her head in his side. His hand began to slowly rub up and down her arm, flirting around in circles sometimes, making little patterns.

"Richard… I'm sorry," she spoke up, in a soft timid voice.

"For what?" Richard asked, shifting to look down at her, clearly puzzled by her tone.

"For earlier. When we were climbing down the mountain slope. I… I was distracted and wasn't paying attention. I could sense you were upset about something."

"Oh," he seemed startled and he chuckled lightly.

Kahlan frowned, knitting her eyebrows together. Was he laughing at her? "Richard?"

"Sorry, Kahlan… I wasn't upset with you or anything," he said, soothing her as he moved slightly to rub her back in a comforting manner that could very easily turn sensual with the way his fingertips grazed along her spine.

She shivered and closed her eyes, involuntarily letting out a soft breath that sounded more like a moan than anything else. Suddenly she was tense, sensing that a boundary was about to be crossed, a line that she did not know if she was yet ready to cross.

The fire popped and she jumped, nearly falling backwards in surprise and shock. Richard caught her, but she had been so startled that they both fell backwards, landing to rest on their sprawled out bedrolls. Richard moved first, shifting over her, his hands searching her, his eyes worried, looking for an injury.

She must have really scared him, because his expression was one of complete terror. Blinking, Kahlan reached up and stilled his frantic fear, placing a hand on his cheek and directing his eyes to hers.

"I'm fine… I… I just was startled is all," she said, feeling her cheeks blush in embarrassment over her silliness.

"Shh," he soothed her, his body looming over hers, his hand caressing the side of her face. "You have nothing to apologize for."

And then, before she could say anything else, Richard was leaning down, capturing her lips with his and kissing her deeply. She was stunned at first, as she always was when he kissed her. Despite all the times they had kissed, she was still terrible at recognizing the tells that informed her when he was going to kiss her. So every time he initiated a kiss, it was a surprise… a wonderfully blissful surprise.

Kahlan opened her mouth and an unintended moan escaped. She could not help it; the way his body pressed against hers as he deepened the kiss was so overwhelming… so right. She had trouble breathing.

"Spirits… Richard," she hissed out in a hot breath as he pulled back, her chest heaving as she panted for air. She could feel that warmth circulated in her center, the warmth that only came whenever she allowed her imagination to stray to thoughts of her Seeker. "What are you doing?"

"You said we should share body heat, Kahlan," he murmured softly against her quivering lips. "And that is what we are going to do."

Before she could protest, Richard rammed his lips against hers, their tongues instantly doing battle. Kahlan gasped, feeling his hand trail down her side, stopping once he reached the open flaps of her dress. His fingertips touched the bare flesh of her thigh and it was electrifying, sending pleasant tingles dancing up her spine.

Kahlan hated it, but she had to stop him. She moved her hands to his shoulders and pushed him back, shaking her head as tears came out

"No… no… we can't!" she sobbed softly. "I want too… so much… so very much… but… but I can't."

"Kahlan…"

"No…," she shook her head. "What about confession, Richard? I… I can't do that to you. I love you too much, I can't loose you like that."

Richard hardened his gaze, and he gripped her hand, pulling it up to him and placing it firmly above his beating heart. "You feel that, Kahlan?"

She gave a tentative nod, her cheeks still streaming with tears.

"It beats only for you. I have nothing to fear from you, Kahlan. Nothing. I am not afraid."

"But…" her protest was silenced when he captured her opened mouth and he pulled her to him, kissing her with such a passion that she was left speechless, and all coherent logic and reason left her.

Richard's hand was back on her thigh, caressing it softly as his other hand slowly worked at the laces of her dress, pulling it open. Kahlan let out a soft moan as his mouth moved from her lips and down her jaw, crossing to her neck as he located her pulse point. He sucked hard, his mouth opening slightly as his teeth grazed against her skin. She had no doubt that he was going to leave his mark. And for the first time, Kahlan found that she did not care.

For all she knew, tomorrow the world could be swallowed up by the Keeper and his minions. The world of the living could potentially no longer exist. Why were they wasting their time together? They both wanted this. And it was very clear to her that Richard did not care about confession, not with how he was touching her, bringing her closer and closer to the slipping away of her control over her powers. The coil was slowly unwinding, wanting release, and demanding it. But she was afraid, afraid of what it would do if she let go.

"Kahlan," Richard groaned her name, his tongue slipping along the curve of her neck. "Please? Let go… I'm not afraid."

"But… I am," she whimpered, hating how meek and weak she sounded.

Richard moved over her, bringing his hands up to cup her face. She looked up into his warm brown eyes and saw no fear there, only love and desire. "Do you trust me, Kahlan?"

She nodded. "More than anything… with my very life."

"Then trust me in this," he said. "I've suspected this for a while. You said that confession makes someone completely devoted to you, void of nothing else, but concern for you and your wants. Right?"

"Yes. Basically… yes," she nodded, tears streaming down her face.

His thumb rubbed across her cheek, wiping away the tears. "Then by that definition, I am already confessed to you. I cannot possibly love you more than I already do. I would sacrifice anything for you, Kahlan. I love you more than anything in this entire world… even more than my own life."

"Please, Richard… don't say that," Kahlan protested, her heartbreaking to hear him say such things. She didn't want him to sacrificing himself for her… to love her. No. She couldn't let him do that.

"It is the truth," he asserted, his fingers moving tenderly along her face. "I mean every word of it. My love for you is strong, Kahlan. And I will survive. So trust in me… trust in my love for you."

"But…"

"Shh," he placed a finger over her lips to silence her. "Trust me. _Please_."

Kahlan blinked and looked up at him, stared deeply into his eyes. He believed what he had said to her. He believed he was immune to her powers. Her resolve softened and she kissed his finger, smiling up at him, nodding her permission for him to continue. She wanted this, too, after all, and if Richard believed he was safe, then she would believe him. If there was anything she had learned during her time with Richard, it was to trust the Seeker.

Richard began working the laces on her top quickly and within moments she was free of their constraints. Her chest heaved as he descended upon her exposed flesh, kissing her in places he had never kissed her before. Kahlan arched her neck back and closed her eyes, pushing her chest up into his mouth, moaning as his hands joined in, caressing her breasts.

Gripping at his shirt with her hands, she pleaded with him to remove it, wanting to feel the taut tight muscles that lay beneath the blue fabric. Richard pulled back and held his arms up, allowing her to pull the shirt off him. They both inhaled a deep breath before crashing back together. Her hands roamed over his back and chest, his ran along her breasts and caressing her shoulders as he slipped her top fully off her.

Her breaths turned into pants as her entire body came alive with sensations. Richard was on his knees, tugging on her skirt, pulling it down, leaving her completely bare before him. She took a quick breath and held it, waiting for his reaction when he finally saw all of her. The smile that came to him said more than words could. He leaned back over her and caressed the side of her face, as his other hand moved between her inner thighs, touching her for the first time.

"Beautiful, Kahlan… you're so beautiful," he whispered softly as he kissed her gently, running his free hand down her neck and cupping one of her breasts, teasing her nipple as he continued to work his fingers between her thighs.

Kahlan gasped, completely caught off guard for the sensations that would invade her body when he touched her special place. She was startled that she had not released on the spot, in both sense of the word. Her powers still seemed to be coiling within. Maybe she would not lose complete control until he entered her?

She gasped, feeling a finger slide inside her. "Richard!"

He stopped. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, concerned lacing his voice.

"No… no, not at all," her voice was breathy with pleasure. "I… I was just surprised is all."

He smiled and dipped down to kiss her sweetly, before beginning to move his hand in rhythmic strokes, eventually adding another finger, stretching her wider. Kahlan moaned and squirmed beneath his ministrations, instinctively pushing her hips up to meet the down strokes of his fingers.

Kahlan closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift in and out of the rippling waves of pleasure that were coursing through her veins as a result of the Seeker's ministrations. She gasped and tightened her muscles, suddenly feeling a growing pool of heat erupt in her core. Her world went blank as she let out a scream of uninhibited rapture. She felt every muscle in her body tense and convulse. She heard the roar of her powers soar out, grasping like tendrils for a soul to take.

Heaving in deep gasps of air, Kahlan slowly came back to herself. She looked about frantically, terrified that Richard had been wrong, and that he was confessed. He was still there, looming over her, his hand stilled upon her femininity. But then, slowly, he began moving his fingers again, teasing her with his touch. He leaned down, his mouth connecting with the soft flesh of her breasts.

Kahlan ran her fingers through his hair, moaning softly, distracted from her worry by the pleasure she was receiving. But then, her mind snapped back, and she nearly cried out in horror.

"Stop…," she said, wanting to see his eyes and make sure he was not confessed. "Richard… stop."

"No."

It was his voice, his breath that touched her exposed skin when he spoke. And it was just a single word… just one word that changed everything.

"No?" she choked out, echoing him, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"No," he repeated, leaning back to look into her eyes. "I'm not going to stop loving you, Kahlan… no matter what."

"Spirits… oh, Richard…," she cried with joy. He was immune! He was immune! She had not confessed him. "Kiss me! Love me! Don't… don't stop."

Richard smirked. "Yes, confessor."

Kahlan smacked him playfully on the chest before looping her arms around his neck and pulling him back down for another searing kiss. As the kiss grew in intensity, Kahlan moved her hands down his back and towards his hips. She pushed her fingers beneath the waistband of his trousers and tugged at them, wanting him free… wanting to finally connect with him in a way that had only been a dream up till now.

Richard leaned back and quickly undid the laces on the front of his trousers, then he shimmied out of them. Kahlan ran her fingers down the front of his chest and down past his waist, feeling him with her hand. He was so strong… so powerful.

Her lips trembled and her mouth dropped open. "I want you, Richard… I want you now."

He growled, low in his throat, and pushed her back down onto their bedrolls. He gripped her legs, gently guiding them apart as he eased down between them. "I love you. I love you. I love you," Richard kept repeating it like it was a mantra that was unending. His hands ran down her body, feeling every part of her as she spread her legs wider, inviting him in, feeling his desire brush against her inner thigh.

"Please… Richard… make love to me…," she whimpered, her voice hot and breathy, as she ran her hands up and down his face and chest.

He settled himself, running one hand down the valley of her breast, until it slipping it between them to guide him to her opening. Kahlan shivered with anticipation, knowing that what was about to happen could never be taken back. He looked down at her, and she averted her eyes.

Richard shifted, leaning down as he brought his free hand up to hold the side of her face. "Kahlan, look me in the eyes," he asked. "Please."

Kahlan flirted her eyes up and gazed deep into his eyes. She mouthed a silent _yes_, giving him permission to break the final barrier between them.

He kissed her softly, a kiss filled with much love and devotion, before pushing his hips forward and connecting with her, taking away that final barrier between them. Kahlan gasped loudly and clutched at him, writhing underneath him in a strange mixture of pain and pleasure. Her eyes shut tightly and tears trickled out, both of that same combination of agony and bliss. Richard's lips soon followed, taking the tears away, and he moved slowly, letting her adapted to the feeling of him inside her.

"Are you alright?" Richard questioned, his voice thick with emtion and concern for her as well.

Kahlan nodded. "Don't stop," she managed through gasps for air.

And he didn't. Slowly, ever so slightly, he began to move. His hips thrust back and forth. And Kahlan moved with him, following his lead. She held onto him, needing him to ground her as her mind was taken away into a blissful nirvana she had never felt before.

It was indescribable. Kahlan could not put words to it. She had never felt closer to any other living soul than she did at this moment. There was also a sense of completion, of a part of her having finally locating it's missing piece. It was like Richard had been the missing half to her soul, and she was never going to let go.

XXX

In the soft glow of the early morning light, Kahlan yawned, blinking back to alertness. Last night had been unimaginable. She had lost count of the number of times they had connected and both reach mutual gratification. It was like the Creator had simply made them for each other.

She played with her fingers along Richard's bare chest, loving the soft dew that coated their nude bodies, evidence of the intense and passionate lovemaking that had experienced, heating up the cold night. Curling into him, pressing her soft feminine curves against his hard masculine body, Kahlan laughed when she felt his hand suddenly move, tracing an invisible line down her spine until he was cupping her bottom in his strong palm.

"I could get used to waking up like this," he murmured softly as she bent down at kissed him. "But it would probably be best if we didn't let anyone know… at least until we finally find the Stone of Tears and defeat the Keeper."

Kahlan nodded. "Probably for the best," she agreed, pouting slightly. "Plus Zedd would never let us sleep this close. He worries to much."

Richard chuckled. "True."

They laughed together for a moment, listening to the sounds of the world waking up around them. Kahlan let out a sad sigh, knowing that this would be one of the few times it would just be them when they could bask in their togetherness.

Richard shifted, pulling her closer. "It's still a couple of hours until we have to get moving," he whispered into her ear, a thrill running down her spine at his implied suggestion.

Kahlan smiled at him, and her eyes danced with mischief. "Then why are we wasting time talking?"

"I could not agree with you more," Richard smirked, spinning them around until she was beneath him. He kissed her soundly, running his hands down her body as the fire between them ignited once more.


End file.
